seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 16
Storm awoke from her sleep in a cold room, surrounded by men cloaked in blue latex clothes. "She's awake!" Exclaimed one. "Where....am I?" Storm asked weakly as her voice trailed off into nothing. "It's alright. We're here to help you." Said another, holding a mask. "This won't hurt a bit." He said placing the mask over her mouth. Almost instantly Storm fell unconscious. Lungs of battle rocked the ship violently. "Captain Drew!" "He's a Commodore now." Corrected another doctor. - Drew and Tempest clashed over and over. Drew's sword stayed as sharp as ever, while her feathers began to whither, and her breathing grew more rapid with each passing second. It became clear to her that she couldn't keep this up any longer. A hand was placed on her shoulder. "Thank you. I'll take it from here." Tempest looked up to Jericho. His eyes were fixed on Drew. "Go get Storm." Tempest got to her feet and flew into the lower decks. Rhea and Fantasia walked behind Jericho. "So whats the plan, Playboy?" Asked Fantasia. "You two....handle the reinforcements..I got Drew." "Reinforcements? But the only marine left on the boat is Drew." Stated Fantasia. "I think he wants us to leave." Explained Rhea. Jericho nodded in agreement. "Too bad! I'm staying." Fantasia pulled out a gun from her coat. "I hope you don't mind that I took this from one of your men." - Amber charged for Gerald, her fangs flaring. He jumped over her and grabbed her collar. When he landed he flung her back into the sand. Gerald got back into his fighting stance. "What? Is that your best?" He taunted. Amber spat out sand and flung a barrage of pitch black feathers. She then darted after them. Gerald defected the feathers and jumped high into the air. Amber stopped herself and flocked upwards to Gerald. Her nasty fangs sank into his shoulder and threw him down into the ground. The area around him was coated with a crimson color. Gerald took a knee and looked up to the harpy. His shoulder turned a pitch black. The blood stopped flowing out of his shoulder. He stood up straight. He launched himself at Amber. Amber watched as he got closer and moved over. Gerald landed in the trees with his hands holding onto the branches. He was flung back to Amber, before she could turn around, he had tackled her back and threw her to the ground. Sand flew everywhere, it shrouded them from the outside. Gerald and Amber clutched hand in hand. Gerald held her hands tight and slammed her into the ground. As the sand dispersed, Gerald looked around. Kent was missing. "Why didn't I see that coming?" He asked himself holding his head. "It was right in front of me the whole time." - Deep into the woods, Hyperion dragged Kent by the leg. "You're a lot heavier than you look." Stated Hyperion. Kent didn't respond. Hyperion ignored it and kept trudging on. - Jericho, Fantasia, and Rhea faced against Drew. Fantasia aimed her gun carefully. Drew gripped the hilt of his blade. Jericho's arms turned pitch black. And Rhea ran to grab onto a knife and a gun. She pointed the gun in Drew's direction. "Three to one. You're outnumbered." Fantasia said calmly. "Yeah yeah yeah." Drew responded. "But you're outmatched." He dashed at them with incredible speed. Jericho appeared in front of Fantasia. Drew was in front of him with his attack stopped by Jericho. "Fantasia. I'm serious....I need you and Rhea to leave." "And let you have all the fun? Bullshit!" She put the gun on Drew's head. An evil grin formed on her face. "FANTASIA!!" Barked Jericho as she pulled the trigger. The gun shot. Drew stood there in shock. Jericho, Fantasia and Kent were laid across the deck. Hyperion crouched on the railing of the ship. "Yo!" He called. He jumped down and walked to Drew. "I see you had a party while I was gone." "Where have you been?" Drew asked sternly. "Whats with the hostility? I was out completing my mission." He pointed to the unconscious Kent. "And it seems that I succeeded." Tempest came above the deck, holding Storm in her feet. Drew and Hyperion stood there and watched as she avoided the hordes of angry doctors. "Do I want to know?" Asked Hyperion. "I don't want to. But I already do." Complained Drew. Tempest dropped Storm alongside Kent and Jericho. "Storm. Wake up!" Tempest ordered. Storm mumbled something completely garbled. Tempest grabbed her by the shoulders. "We don't have time for this!" Hyperion looked down at Drew. "Seriously....what the hell is going on?" "I don't even know how to tell you...or how the hell this started." Rhea slowly made her way over to the unconscious bodies of her crew mates. "Kent. Jericho. Fantasia...are you okay?" Tempest dropped Storm and picked up Jericho. "My husband!!" She screamed. A key fell out of Storms pocket and flew across the deck. Hyperion picked up the key. "Ooh..what mystery do you unlock?" He tucked it away into his pocket. "Give that back!!" Barked Tempest. "I need it!!" She lunged for Hyperion baring her fangs. Hyperion stepped away and chopped her neck. "No. Bad bird. Bad." He said slowly. He looked up at Rhea. "So...only you remain?" Rhea clutched her knife. She crouched down and rose the knife over her head. "I'll give you one chance...give me that key." "Wow..this key must really be important.. Maybe I'll keep it." Rhea's expression deepened with anger. - Gerald put Amber over his back. "Even though we're enemies...you've taken care of my daughter all these years....for that...I thank you...and I won't leave you here." Gerald dashed into the woods. "I'm sorry for leaving you....Fantasia." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters